The Crystal Diamond
by FineShine2002
Summary: fine and rein was heading home when they saw a light they were wondering, what it was?, until the night comes fine and rein decided to see what it was, until they got lost. What will fine and rein's friends do? how will bright and shade react? (sorry i'm not good with summaries, click here to find out).
1. Chapter 1: Strange light

**Hello everyone, i'm going to create an another story because i thought of an another story it's going to be a short story so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FBnFH / gyu.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The bell rung and every student in the royal wonder academy was packing their things and ready to head home, while some other student headed to their dorms.

Fine and rein and their friends was on a train to headed home to the mysterious star and head home to their own kingdoms. ( you know the flying train)

After a few minutes~~

"Ja ne mina, see you tomorrow" the twin said in sync, "yeah, see you and make sure you don't get late" altezza said.

"Yeah, altezza's right" auler continued and make altezza blushed a little but she didn't let her friends to noticed it.

"huhuhuhu" fine and rein said looking at altezza with an evil look and then altezza noticed and said "is there something on my face?".

"No, nothing it's just we couldn't believe our eyes seeing you blush" rein tesed.

"W-what do you mean b-blushing, i-im not blushing" altezza said stubbornly, "oh my altezza's blushing" sophie continued.

"I-said i'm not blushing" altezza said angrily and a little bit nervous, "a-anyway where's your balloon fine and rein, i don't see it". altezza continued changing the subject.

"Yeah we don't see your balloon" (is it correct?) mirlo continued.

"Oh i said to mom and dad that if we could just walk to the castle for today, and somehow get fine alittle exercise" rein join the conversation.

"hmmph!" fine said grumpily and then shade said " yeah you could do some exercise, it's only for today".

"Yeah fine the castle is near" rein continued.

"Let's get going before i get hungry, rein" fine said and then rein said "yeah, okay" and went to bright to say good bye.

"See you tomorrow bright-sama" rein said with an heart shaped eyes and then bright replied "yeah, have a good dreams tonight rein".

"Come on let's go-" fine was about to finished when she saw rein melting like a candle, but before she could melt away she pulled reins arm and rein got up, but still her eyes are still in heart shape.

"Come on let's go rein, before it gets dark" fine continued, rein followed her sister, and then shade and the others headed to their own balloons and headed home to their own kingdoms.

* * *

At fine and rein: (still walking)

_"sigh"_ fine was sighting while heading back to the sunny kingdom, "umm... rein can you stop daydreaming there," fine said a little bit scared because it's getting dark.

"huuuuu, bright-sama said have a nice dream to me" rein said with still a heart shaped eyes.

Fine was still sighting because there's no way she can wake her sister from that daydreaming, especially when it's about bright _"sigh"._

"haaa!" rein said suddenly turning back to herself again, "wwhat"fine said scaredly.

"What's that?" rein said pointing at the thing she saw, and causes fine more scared and nervous and when fine looked at where rein was pointing she didn't saw anything.

"Rein there's nothing there, your scared me" fine said relieved. but then rein said "no fine looked, there's a light".

"No there's nothing" fine continued and then rein said "why don't you look again" rein insisted, so fine did looked again and she saw a light.

A red light and a blue light sparkling in the bushes it's a little bit far, "Nee fine-" rein was cut off because of a voice yelling.

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA where have you been it's almost night, come on now princesses dinner is ready"camelot suddenly appeared causes fine and rein to jumped off.

"O-okay" the twin princess said in sync and followed camelot along with lulu.

* * *

**AT THE SUNNY KINGDOM~~**

"Where have you two been were so worried" elsa their mother asked worriedly.

"Mom, don't worry we just have a little long chit chat with shade and the others" fine answered politely to her mother.

"Oh alright, but the next time you walked home, tell us if you will be home a little bit late, okay" truth their father continued.

"HAI! otou-sama, okaa-sama" the twin said in sync, and then the family ate their dinner.

After the twins finished their dinner, they said good night to their parent's and headed to their room and get changed to their pajama's.

"Welcome back`de pumo" pumo greeted "pyupyu pyu" (welcome back fine), "kyu kyu kyu" (welcome back rein) pyupyu and kyukyu said.

"were back" the twin said in sync.

* * *

_"Nee rein what do you think that light was?_" fine whispered-asked curiously.

_"Heeh it's unusual for you to asked scary things_" rein said giggling quietly and said "_i don't know, anyway why did you asked that?"_

_"It's because i'm interested in the colored pink light"_ fine continued.

_"Heh so that's why you asked, anyway let's go to sleep"_ rein continued and said goodnight to fine and headed to bed to get some sleep, fine went to sleep too.(their whispering because they might wake pumo and pyu pyu and kyu kyu).

**Midnight~~**

_Tic, toc,tic, toc, tic toc_ the alarm clock sound, and surprisingly fine and rein was still awake,

_"nee fine why don't we"_ rein said quietly and then _"checked it out"_ fine continued, _"B-but your going to lead o-okay_" fine said scaredly.

_"Alright_" rein continued.

_"But what about mom and dad they will get worried if they find out were gone"_ rein said with a worried face.

_"yeah"_ fine agreed and then the twins said together quietly (not trying to wake pumo and the others up) "_I know, we will hurry and find it and then returned in here immediately"_ the twins said.

the twin's started giggling and then sneaked out the room quietly so pumo and pyupyu and kyukyu. wont wake up

* * *

After fine and rein got out of the castle they followed where the light is, until they found it.

FIne and rein saw a crystal diamond the other color is pink and the other was blue, fine took the pink one while, rein took the blue one.

"hey rein i think i saw this in the lesson camelot teach us" fine said holding the beautiful pink crystal diamond.

"yeah your right rein agreed holding the beautiful blue crystal diamond and rein said "it's called the-".

"Crystal Diamond" the twins said in sink, while staring at the beautiful diamond in their hands.

"Let's go ho-" the twins were cut off when they noticed that it was so dark and they can't see the way.

"W-were lost!" the twins said in sync, and then started dancing the "i hate it" song.

* * *

**Morning~~**

"Fine- sama, rein-sama , wake up it's time to go to school" camelot said calmly, camelot was calling their names many time until camelot get out of control and said " FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA, it's time to wake-" camelot was cut off and saw the princesses gone.

Camelot begun to panic and so is lulu, camelot run to every room in the palace and in the end no tracks of the princesses.

Camelot run in full speed and headed to where the queen and king are, camelot reached the king and queen and said.

"Yourmajestiestheprincessesaregoneivesearchedeverywhere" camelot said in full speed until elsa said

"camelot come down, take a deep breath and then spit it out". and so camelot did what she was told by the queen.

until pumo came in and said "good morning your majesties `de pumo" along with pyupyu and kyukyu.

"good morning pumo, pyuypu and kyukyu " the queen and the king greeted.

"Your majesties sorry to interrupt but the princesses are missing" camelot said with a sad face

"what?! elsa and truth said in sync. pumo and pyupyu and kyukyu was shocked too.

"I was about to wake up them but when i pulled the cover it was a bunched of pillows, and i searched in every room but their not in the castle.

The queen and king did not hesitated and made a move quickly, they ordered the guards to searchthe princesses around the garden, and everywhere in the sun kingdom.

"pumo, pyupyu and kyukyu, you go to the royal wonder academies and tell them that fine and rein aren't going to school today, and stayed in the school until you find them, understood" truth ordered.

"hai~de pumo" and so pumo, pyupyu and kyukyu headed to the royal wonder academy...

**Meanwhile at fine and rein...**

FIne and rein woke up in the middle of nowhere and then they begun to panic. "doshiou? doshiou?"fine and rein said in sync running around.

And then they noticed that they were in the middle of the forest...

* * *

**^-^ To be continue,**

** please tell me.. **

**how was the story? please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Hello everyone, sorry if i didn't able to update my story i have some things to do, anyway here is chapter 2. Enjoy ^^.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**Meanwhile at fine and rein...**

FIne and rein woke up in the middle of nowhere and then they begun to panic. "doshiou? doshiou?"fine and rein said in sync running around.

And then they noticed that they were in the middle of the forest.

"AHhh doshiou, doshiou" fine said panicking, and then rein said "umm eto.. come on fine lets find our way to the palace camelot and mom and dad are worried sick".

"Y-yeah, but where is the way?" fine said.

"Come on let's go this way".

* * *

**Meanwhile at the sc**

* * *

**hool.**

"Everyone, fine and rein aren't gonna make it in school" tanba-rin-sensei announed.

"Why?" asked shade and the others, tanba-rin-sensei looked at pumo and asked why aren't they gonna go to school.

But pumo just find a reason, but he have no choice but to tell them because their fine and reins friends.

"It's because fine- sama and rein-sama are missing~de pumo" pumo said with a sad face.

There was a silence in the room and after a second everyone in the room said. "WHHAAAT!"

"Why are they missing?" bright asked, and then pumo said "We don't know too last night, they were in their room and the next morning camelot searched everywhere but no sign of fine-sama and rein-sama~de pumo".

"Okay why don't we searched for them" shade requested.

"Yeah that's a great idea" tio continued and so brigtht, shade and the others run towards their balloon, lefting some other student's and tanba-rin-sensei.

"Friendship sure is powerful" tanba-rin-sensei continued and so tan-ba-rin sensei started the lesson with some students.

* * *

**At bright,shade and the others~~  
**

"Lets go to the sunny kingdom first"auler said and so shade and the others headed to the sunny kingdom.

"Mate, why don't you leave it to us~de pumo" pumo said, but shade said "No we have to find fine and rein too, its because fine is important to me- us".

"Yeah i agree with shade rein is important to me-us" bright continued, sophie and the others realized that bright and shade are blushing.

"My oh my" Altezza said smirking.

After they reached the sunny kingdom, queen elsa and truth the king were shocked and said "Why are the prince and princesses are here".

"We've come to help for the searched of the twin princess" shade and bright said in sync and then they noticed that bright and shade was the only one who answered first.

Shade and bright blushed, mirlo and the others was giggling and then get serious, elsa and truth noticed that the two boy is in love and said" okay then we have no choice but to let you, be careful".

"Hai!" bright and the others said in sync.

* * *

**AT fine and rein~~  
**

"R-r-rein i-i-i think there s-s-omet hing on m-m-my back"fine said scared, rein looked at fines back and saw a big spider, rein hurriedly took a stick and point it to the spider so that the spider will crawl over to the stick and then rein put the stick down and said. "there's nothing in your back it's just your imagination".

"Let's go" rein said.

After a few minutes walking fine and rein noticed that they were in a deep forest.

"Fine i think-" rein was about to finished her word when she saw a big snaake behind fine and said "F-f-fine T-t-there's a s-s-nake -b-behind you".

"fine turned around and saw a big snake fine and rein run as fast as they can away from the snake.

"R...e..i..n a..r..e you ... ok..ay" fine asked catching her breath.

"Daijoubu, any way where... are we?" rein asked and then fine said "i don't know either".

"Let's go this way" rein continued.

* * *

**AT shade and the others~~  
**

"FINE!" shade shouted, "REIN!" bright shouted.

"FINE , REIN!" mirlo and the others shouted.

"Hey guys i think it's a better idea to separate way we can find them." shade said.

"YEAH i think that's a better idea" tio and the others agreed and so shade said their directions "bright and i will go to the path where fine and rein went last night" (when fine and rein were heading home).

"altezza and auler you go to the gardens in the sunny kingdom", "sophie and the 11 princess go to the amusement park".

"And the others will go to the circus" shade continued.

"HAi!" everyone said in so everyone went to the places they were told.

* * *

**At shade and bright~~**

"Hey shade do you like princess fine" bright asked and that causes shade to blushed,but shade switched the question.

"How about you do you like rein" shade asked and causes bright to blushed too, it took a few second then then they said in sync "Yeah i like fine/rein" (shade in fine, bright in rein).

Shade and bright laugh and said "Where do you think they are now" bright asked and then shade said "i'm not sure where they are but i hope their safe"

"Yeah, hey shade it's getting a little dark why don't we go back-" bright was about to finished when he saw a light it's a bit far away but they can see it, the one is blu and the other one is pink.

"Hey shade look, there's a light it's pink and blue" bright continued.

"Shade turned around and saw the light too, "yeah let's go find it out it maybe fine and rein".

And so shade and bright headed to the light. after they headed they to the light they saw that the light was glowing even more and that means that they were near.

After they reached it they saw fine and rein.

* * *

**At fine and rein~~  
**

"Hey rein your diamond is glowing" fine said and then rein said "yours too"

"What does it-" rein was about to finished when fine and rein heard a voice.

"Fine!" shade shouted, "Rein!" bright shouted.

"Shade?", "Bright-sama?" fine and rein said, "why are you here" fine and rein continued.

"We were looking all over for you" shade and bright said in sync.

"We were so worried, were glad your safe" shade and bright continued ad that causes fine and rein blushed.

"A-anyway how did you get here?" fine asked.

"That light guided us" shade continued.

"Anyway the story is later we have to get out of here" bright continued.

"Yeah, but where is the way" rein asked bright and bright was about to point the way but they noticed that it was already dark and can't see the way.

"Come on let's go" shade said, fine and rein saw a cave and run towards it but they didn't noticed that there was a cliff in front of them.

Fine fall on the right side while rein fall to the left side.

Shade and bright quickly jumped over to catch them and luckily shade caught fine, and bright caught rein, and luckily they both fell on a bush.

"Are you okay fine?" shade asked, when fine opened her eyes her eyes widened when she saw shade and her was hugging.

"Y-yeah" fine said blushing, "are you okay bright-" shade was about to continued when he saw no sign of them.

"Rein are you alright?" bright asked and rein said "yup" (of course their hugging too)

"Where's fine and shade?" rein said standing up, and then bright said " i think their in the other side".

"FINE!" SHADE!" rein and bright shouted.

"Rein and bright thank goodness your both okay" fine said.

"yeah how about you guys" rein asked, and then fine said "were okay".

"Bright how about we meet on the other side there's no way we can get in there" shade continued.

"Yeah OKay" bright agreed.

And so Shade and fine walked forward to find a way, and so is bright and rein.

* * *

**What do you think? please review ^^ i'll continue to the next chapter.**

**Shade x fine. Bright x rein. Auler and altezza (next chapter).  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Sweet couples

**Sorry everyone if i didn't get enough time to update, i don't have a free time but today i have, so any enjoy!**

**PLEase leave a review**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story.**

* * *

So shade and fine walk forward to find the way and so is rein and bright.

" _I'm alone with shade!" _fine thought to herself and so is rein (rein is in the other side and fine is in the other side)

Shade and fine are walking when fine realized that it was getting darker and that causes to fine to trembled and fine didn't noticed that there was a rock so she tripped, luckily shade catch her (Bridal style)

Fine was red as a tomato and then shade put her down and shade hold fine's hand and said "How about we hold hands until we reached bright and rein?"

"S..Sure" fine said shyly.

Meanwhile at REIN AND BRIGHT~~

_"Huuuuu i'm alone with bright-sama"_ rein thought to her self and rein tripped and that causes her to fall down, when rein opened her eye's she saw she was hugging bright.

So rein quickly stood up and turned as red as a tomato, while bright said "are you okay, rein?" and rein said "haii" so bright did the same thing he hold rein's hands and said "How about we hold hands until we reached fine and shade?"

So rein nodded and the two couples hold hands to find a way to meet each other.

AT FINE AND SHADE ~~

Shade felt fine's hands trembling and then he asked "fine are you scared?".

"No i'm- ahhh" fine was about to finished when a lot of bats came out and that causes fine to fell down so is shade.

When fine opened her eyes her eyes widened so is shade's when they realized that their lips touched.

When fine stood up she was redder than her hair and shade blushed too.

"S..o..rr...y" fine said blushing.

"It's o...kay" shade said shyly and said "come... o..n were... alm...ost there" and fine nodded and followed shade (still blushing).

AT REIN AND BRIGHT~~\

Rein eyes are heart shaped and she didn't realized that there was a cliff at the other side and bright realized and yelled "REIN LOOK OUT!"

When rein snapped out she realize that she was about to fall luckily bright pulled her in he's side and that causes for both of them to fall.

Rein opened her eyes when she saw she was kissing bright, rein quickly stood up and became red.

When bright stood up he was blushing, and said "Ar..e yo..u okay rein".

"Ye..s" rein answered blushing, and then rein heard fine calling her and rein and bright realized that they find the way out and spotted the sunny kingdom.

When fine reached rein they were both blushing and told each other what happened.

The two couples run towards the sunny kingdom and they saw the whole people in the mysterious planet.

The king and queen of the jewelry kingdom, flame kingdom,water drop kingdom, windmill kingdom, moon malia-sama,seed kingdom, and their friends.

Everyone in the palace was relieved because the two sunny kingdom are found.

"Fine rein you have an explaining to do" queen elsa said and fine and rein said "Haii"

"Everyone thank you for coming to help a searched for our daughters since they are found we're going to celebrate" king truth announced.

Everyone in the palace dance in joy, fine rein, bright, and shade reached their friends, lione, tio, auler altezza, 11 seed princesses, solo, sophie, mirlo, narlo, milky.

"Thank god your all safe" sophie said.

"Thank you for worrying us" fine and rein said in sync.

"So where did you two went?" mirlo asked.

Fine and rein showed them the diamonds they found and that causes to everyone to stop of what their doing.

"FIne, rein where did you find those?" truth (father) asked.

"Umm, when we were heading home walking these diamonds caught our eyes, and so we decided to go that night to find out, that is why we were gone" the twins said in sync.

"Okay were glad you told the truth and were surprise that you found _that _diamond" elsa continued.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama, that diamond is legendary even one of us can't find it, they said that if the crystal diamond release a light it means that that crystal diamond has found the owner" camelot said.

"Ohhh" the twins mattered.

"Everyone please continue the celebration" truth announced.

"Anyway why are you four blushing when you looked at each other?" altezza asked.

"Well come on lets go in private , boys you are not allowed."rein ordered.

And so they went to the garden and fine and rein explained everything.

"So that's how it is" the twins said in sync. and said "How about you altezza it seemes like you gotten closer to auler huh" the twins smirked.

"Etto, here it .. goes"

_FLASH BACK~~_

_"Let's go this way" auler said, "wait, for.. me" altezza said passing through the crowed when altezza fell down and had a scratched on her knee, auler noticed and carried her to some near place and put his scarf around altezza's knee.  
_

_Altezza was so nervous because how close auler's face was so she just looked at her knee and when shade was about to talked she felt a soft in her lips, altezza realized that their face was too close so when she turned and looked at auler they accidentally kissed._

_FLASH BACK ENDS~~_

"Heee so that's why you had a scratched on your knee, well at least the three of you found your love" sophie teased  
.

Fine, rein and altezza was deep red, when their mothers and fathers came from nowhere and said " i think the three of you will have us our grand children in the future, we agreed to have you three engaged to the one you love, right"

"MOM! DAD!" altezza, fine , rein said in sync and the three boys came out blushing.

"Will y-you danced with me rein/fine/altezza" bright shade , auler asked. and the three girls nodded and they danced until the party would last.

"**THE END"**

* * *

**What do you thin, good? bad? please leave a review i would appreciate it. **

**ja ne mina. ^_^**


End file.
